


[Podfic] Do Not Hide, See The View

by Ceruleanscarab, that_which (which)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Snark, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/which/pseuds/that_which
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's faced with his feelings, John can be kind of an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Do Not Hide, See The View

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do not hide, see the view.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502833) by [that_which (which)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/which/pseuds/that_which). 



Title: [Do Not Hide, See The View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/502833)  
Author: [That_Which](http://archiveofourown.org/users/which/pseuds/that_which)  
Fandom:  Stargate Atlantis  
Rating:  M  
Characters/Pairings:  McKay/Sheppard  
Format:  MP3  
Length:  21 minutes 52 seconds  
  
[Download MP3 here.](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014072009.zip)


End file.
